Searching for something important
by FairyTail32
Summary: A 6 year old girl joins the guild claiming to be Marvis's granddaughter and looking for her parents. And all she knows about them is that they are Fairy Tail mages. And they don't know who she is or that she exists. Will she find her parents? Who will show up on the way? Will her parents and her become a family or will her parents denie their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

I got bored a decided to write this I'm working on another story but I'm still working on it. This is a disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is who credit goes too :3

**Chapter 1**

Normal P.O.V (Dragon Realm)

"Grandma Marvis, why can't I meet mommy or daddy?" asked the curious little blonde with pink tips half way up her hair and brown orbs. "Your mommy and daddy don't know you are alive. They don't even know you exist, Luna." "Why don't they know me?" "A bad mage made your mommy and daddy forget about you when you were born, so I took you in." "Are you really my grandma, or did you just adopt me to be your granddaughter?" "You are my real granddaughter, but your mother doesn't know I'm her grandma." "Will I ever meet mommy and daddy?" "Yes my child you will someday you will go to Fairy Tail and become the strongest mage there." "Can you tell what mommy and daddy look like. Or what their names are?" "No child you will have to figure out that yourself." "Okay when can I go to Fairy Tail?" "Once you finish your training with the dragons and the fairies." "Okay Grandma Marvis." Luna said pouting.

1 Month Later

"Luna you are ready to go to Fairy Tail." "Yay!" yelled the excited 6 year old. "Remember the Master now only knows your origin." "Yes Grandma Marvis." "Remember also that with your keys you can come to the Dragon or Fairy Worlds when ever you need to." Marvis said smiling. Luna yelled "OPEN GATE OF THE EARTHLAND!" a bright light showed up leading her in Mongolia. "Bye Grandma Marvis I promise I'll visit." Luna said waving. "Be careful Luna." said Marvis (if you don't know by now Marvis is the founder of Fairy Tail, Fairy World, and the Dragon World. And also their queen even though she is dead XP). Luna walked through the streets of Mongolia and ended up at two big doors. She looked up at the sign and it said 'Fairy Tail'.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was yelling at Gray "What do you want fire brain!" "What did you say Ice Princess!" We were fighting Erza was gone on a solo mission. Then, the guild doors slammed open and a little figure stood there. She smelt like something familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. She walked up to Mira. "Is Master here?" asked the sweet little voice. "Yes hunny he is in his office." "Thank you." She said a walked in Master's office. "Aw she is to cute. I wonder who she is?" asked Mira.

Luna's P.O.V\

"Master?" "Oh you must be Luna the one Marvis told me was coming to join the guild." "Yep Grandma Marvis told me once I was the most powerful mage I would join Fairy Tail." "Ah yes….WAIT GRANDMA MARVIS!" "Yeah Marvis is my grandma." "Okay well if you wish to become a Fairy Tail mage then please go see Mira." "Thank you Master." I bowed my head and walked out to the one called Mira. "Are you Mira?" "yes I am sweety. Do you need something?" "Yep Master told me to get my insignia from you." "Alright where do you want it? And what color?" "pink on my right arm." Mira put the stamp on me and when she removed it the beautiful Fairy Tail insignia on my arm. Then Mira asked me "What magic do you use?" "I use all kinds I use all the dragon slayer magic, reequipped magic, fairy magic, and celestial magic." I said smiling. "What?" yelled a pinked haired boy. "Little girl did you meet Igneel?" " asked the boy. "Uncle Igneel, yeah he was my favorite dragon." "Where is he!?" said the boy running at me. I jumped up high in the air hovering in the air. "Grandma Marvis said I'm not aloud to tell." "Grandma Marvis?" everyone looked at me with blank faces. "Yeah Marvis is my grandma" "What?!" "Yep" I said smiling. Then a blonde mage came forward. "What is your name?" asked the blonde. "I'm Luna." I said slowly moving back to the ground. "Grandma Marvis always told me about Fairy Tail and said when I was the strongest mage then I could come to Fairy Tail." "Strongest mage, huh?" said the pink haired boy. "Yep Grandma Mavis told me when I was the strongest mage then I could find my parents." "What do you mean be that?" asked the blonde. "When I was born a bad mage made everyone forget I existed and both of my parents don't know I'm their daughter, they don't even know I exist. I only know that they are Fairy Tail mages. Grandma Marvis wouldn't tell me their names or what they looked like she said I needed to figured that out myself." I said with my hair covering my eyes. "Oi, little girl if you're the strongest mage then fight me." said the pink headed boy 'he reminds me of Igneel in his human form. And he wasn't listening to my story was he?' I thought. "My name is Luna pinkie!" Then I heard the raven haired man said "I already like this girl!" "My name is Natsu Dragneel." "Oh your Igneel's son aren't you?" "Yep." he said with a toothy grin. "Okay I'm up for a fight with you Dragneel." "Take it outside." yelled Master. "No going easy on me pink head." I told you it's Natsu and my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Normal P.O.V

Luna and Natsu outside in the back of Fairy Tail ready to fight. People voted who they thought who win. Mostly everyone voted for Natsu, but Mira, Lucy, and Gray voted for Luna. "This little girl is going to kick your ass flame boy!" "We'll see ,bout that." Natsu said with a grin. Master stood in the middle and yelled "Begin!" Natsu was the first one to make a move. "Fire Dragon iron fist!" he charged at Luna, going as fast as he could. Luna easily moved aside from his attack. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT PINKIE,CUZ IF IT IS I'M WASTING MY TIME HERE!" Little Luna yelled. Gray, Lucy, Mira, and Master yelled from behind her "go Luna!" Master said something to Natsu after that. "Natsu I would back out if I were you." "No, way Gramps there is no way this little girl is stronger than me." Then he charged again. Master whispered "Natsu, you idiot."

Natsu's p.o.v

'This little girl is fast. I'm going to have to think about a faster attack.' "YO, PINKIE ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE OR I AM GOING TO HAVE MY TURN ALREADY, IF SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A QUICK FIGHT!" Luna yelled 'She is different from the sweet little girl from like 30 minutes ago.' I thought. She then started chanting something I couldn't hear what she was saying though. The wind started picking up and the wind started to swirl around Luna making her hair drift and move across her face. A gold light showed up around her and she opened her eyes and a weird light came toward me.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu got hit with a strange gleam of light and when it disappeared Natsu was out cold. Luna then went back to her little sweet self. "I went too far didn't I?" she asked. Gray started walking toward her. Luna thought he was going to yell at her, but instead he lifted her up and twirled her around. "You're the best Luna maybe now that dumb head Natsu will stop being so hardheaded." He let Luna back down she walked over to knocked out Natsu and put her small little hands on his chest and chanted something else this time it was a blue light. After she moved her hands Natsu woke up with no bruises or cuts. "Did you heal him?" a blonde from behind Luna asked. "Yep." She said cheerfully with a cute smile. The blonde ran to her a hugged her. "Aw you're so cute!" she squealed. Natsu then sat up rubbing his head saying "thanks Lucy for worrying about me." "Sorry Natsu, but she's so cute." "What I'm not cute." "Nope." Lucy said sticking her tough out at Natsu. Luna walked over to Natsu "Sorry I hurt you Mr. Pink Head." "MY NAME IS NATSU and it's okay." He said rubbing her head. They were both laughing together, while Master was staying there thinking 'they sure do act alike, well I guess that explains some things.' Then he looked back at Natsu and Luna, Luna was on Natsu's shoulders while Natsu was running around. Then Master thought again 'they really act like daughter and father.'

*wink wink lol


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Normal P.O.V

Natsu was still running around like an idiot with Luna on his shoulders. Then, a laughing sound coming from the wood stopped them. "You seem to be having a good time here Luna." That voice shot Luna with fear, her eyes shaking. 'I know this voice' Luna thought. Luna then stood up on Natsu's shoulders and jumped off. With sadness in her voice and in her eyes she said "Ryu is that you?" "Seems you do remember me." "How could I forget, you were my best friend and you betrayed me and your family!" "They betrayed me first!" the boy named Ryu said. Then a small figure, a bit taller than Luna came out of the woods jumping of a branch. "Why are you here, you should at home, your mother is worried." Luna said. "No, she isn't worried; she didn't worry about me around that time why would she now?" "She does care and worry for you Ryu, now why are you here?" The boy moved his head up to where now you can see his face with a cocky smile on it. "To destroy your Fairy Tail of course."

Luna's P.O.V

'Ryu what happened to you?' I thought. I looked back at Fairy Tail everyone didn't know what was going on I could tell that much. I whispered at first "No matter who you are I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" I could feel all the elements around me ready to fight. "So you'd even hurt your best friend." 'He's right can I fight him, he knows everything about me, even things Grandma Marvis doesn't know, and I know everything about him too, I don't care I have to find out something I can't let Fairy Tail get hurt because of me!' I thought.

Normal P.O.V

Ryu was standing about 12 feet away from Luna. Luna was ready to protect her family. Everyone in Fairy Tail were too confused to do anything. Then Marvis showed up next to Master. "Ah first Master." "This won't be good," was all she said. "Why, I get their childhood friends and all, but," Natsu said. "These two aren't just childhood friends, they have a strong connection to each other, you see they were both born on the same day and at the same time. For that they have understood each other better than anyone in the Dragon Realm. They both probably know each other's weaknesses, so this will be bad with the connection they have it would hard for Luna to fight. She has probably already thought about this and decided not to fight him, but just protect Fairy Tail." Marvis finished. "What do you mean protect Fairy Tail First Master?" Natsu asked. "She will not fight, but she will defend." "What we can't just let her do this by herself!" Natsu screamed. "He's right we can't let her get hut because of us." Lucy and Lisanna said. "You don't understand she wants to do this, this is her fight so we will NOT get in her way and interfere." They all looked at the children on the field ready to fight. 'Do well Luna' Marvis thought looking at her granddaughter. 'You have always been strong no matter how hurt you were, you never let anyone see behind your hazel eyes all the pain and misery that were behind them. You have only let this boy see your pain and misery. You've always put a smile on a did your best, don't stop here.' Marvis thought again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Normal P.O.V

Fairy Tail was standing behind Luna, Ryu was in front of her ready to fight. Lucy asked you said those two were born on the same day and at the same time. Are they twins?" "No," Mavis said "I guess you can say they are in a way, but they have different parents Luna's parents are both wizards from Fairy Tail, while Ryu's parents well one is a dragon when the other is a wizard. He's father was a wizard and died little after he was born." "Oh yeah, who are Luna's parents anyways?" Natsu asked. Mavis started laughing "Sorry if you guys knew would try to help her she needs to find it out by herself. And when she does figure out who her parents are you should believe her. She hasn't got all her senses as a dragon slayer or dragon princess yet." "She's the princess of the Dragon Realm?!" Gray and Natsu yelled together. "Yep, and of the Fairy Realm too, Luna can already you Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law, oh and so is her mother, but her mother doesn't know I'm her grandmother or that she's a dragon slayer at all." "That seems tough, so Luna's mother is a dragon slayer and doesn't know it, so when Luna figure who her parents are your granddaughter will know you right?" Lucy asked. "Yes, my granddaughter lost her memory of me too when she lost her memory of Luna. Her father knew too, but he forgot along with L- I mean my granddaughter." Mavis said smiling hoping no one caught her mistake. "You almost said Luna didn't you?" Dense Natsu asked "Yeah, I'm so used to calling her my granddaughter I mean she is but I haven't said her mother's name in a long time, so Luna over hear me saying the name."

Maris's P.O.V

"Luna must be sad knowing that her parent don't know who she is and she doesn't even know them." Lucy said. "She has been though a lot, she has been though more sad things other than just her parent not knowing her." I said "She may seem like she is okay most of the time, but she never wants anyone to worry she puts on her best smile and gets through things. But with Ryu she could be herself I think Ryu is the only one who has ever seen Luna cry. Luna would never let anyone see her cry even if crying was the only thing she could do at moments, but Ryu I don't know I guess she just felt comfortable with him enough to see her like that. She just cares too much for other she never thinks about herself even when she really needs to, like now she needs to protect herself, but she protecting Fairy Tail and once her mind is made up she does it no one can stop her." "She been through worse than just her parents not knowing she exists?" Natsu asked. "Yes, she's strong, she had many hardships to go through, maybe I'll tell you all them some day, but right now isn't a good time for that." I said pointing to Luna and Ryu. "They are about to begin." I said

Normal P.O.V

The two six year old standing in their fighting stances ready for whatever came at them. Ryu was the first to make a move, well also that and Luna wasn't going to fight him she was just going to protect Fairy Tail. She put up a force field blocking all his attacks. "She doesn't really have to do anything, I thought when you said protecting us she was going to get hurt, but it doesn't seem like it." Natsu said. "If you don't think that look at Luna again whenever Ryu strikes the force field." Maris said. Natsu look back at Luna and saw her wince in pain as each attack hit the force field. "Why is it hurt her too?" Natsu asked. "The force field she put up is the only on big enough to cover the whole Fairy Tail, but this force field will have any strikes that a blown at the force field hit the caster." "What!? Why is she doing that?" Natsu asked "To protect her family, both all of you and Ryu are her family and she couldn't let either of you get hurt, this is another reason she wouldn't fight Ryu." "Still she doesn't need to get herself hurt like this." Natsu said not knowing why he was caring so much she was strong and could take care of herself. 'Why' Natsu asked himself looking at the little girl again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Maris's P.O.V

There is something not right about Ryu, his eyes also look dead.

Ryu's P.O.V

'So Luna you aren't really going to fight me are you?' I thought. 'I knew that you won't fight me. Why do you still care for me even after what I did?' I look at Luna and see her bleeding and holding in her pain, like she always does. I can't stand to look at her when she is hurt, I would want to kill whoever hurt her. But this time I'm the one hurting again. As if she read my mind she said "Ryu you're breaking your promise again." With blood running down her face. I broke after she said that, I was about to cry and I could tell.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore if you won't fight, but I will come back to fight you again." I ran off and the last thing I saw was Luna collapsing reaching her hand out to me while I ran into the forest.

Normal P.O.V

Luna collapsed everyone ran to help her, but she got back up weakly and started running into the forest the way Ryu into. Natsu then ran after the little girl who was probably going to collapse again if her wounds didn't get treated.

Luna's P.O.V

I started running as fast I could to find what's wrong with Ryu this time when I saw him his eyes look weird. I finally found his scent and ran even faster toward it (Ryu is one of the only scent's that Luna can smell). I caught up with and grabbed his wrist making him look back with fear and worried look in his eyes. "What are you doing Luna." His sounds different from before it sounds like Ryu, like the Ryu I know the one I loved and trusted with my whole heart.

Normal P.O.V (With Ryu and Luna)

"What are you doing Luna?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu what happened to you? Why did you leave me all alone again? We promised each other we would always be there for each other. Ryu, why?" Luna said weakly and about to cry. Luna could barely stand at this point. She was still holding Ryu's wrist and slowly started holding his hand. "I love you Ryu, why did you leave me alone?" (I have no idea why I'm having 2 six year olds part of the romance in this story, but I thought of this when I was about to go to bed one night a few weeks ago, so just got with it. )Luna said falling again this time instead of on the ground she fell on Ryu's chest. Ryu lifted Luna's head and put his lips to Luna's ear and said "I'm sorry I left you." He pulled away to look at her and she was crying and he smiled and Luna and said "I love you too, Luna" and with that he kissed her on the lips gently put her head down gently and started to run again. Luna was about to black out, but then she smelt something one word came to her mind and she said out loud "Daddy." And Luna blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Natsu's P.O.V

I ran after Luna because she shouldn't be moving around in her condition. I smelt her scent just up ahead and it wasn't moved. I thought she collapsed again, so I ran even faster. I caught up to where she was and she was on the ground. 'She doesn't look like she felling she looks like she got put down on the ground.' She was about to faint so I went over to where she was before her eyes completely shut she said one word "Daddy." And then she fainted. 'Why did she say daddy' I thought. I just shook my head and did bother to think about it. I picked Luna up and ran back toward the guild.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu showed back up at the guild with Luna in his arms. He took her straight to the infirmary, and then Mira and Lucy both put bandages on her. Luna laid on the Fairy Tail infirmary bed breathing heavily, probably of blood loss was what everyone in Fairy Tail thought except Mavis. Mavis knew that her granddaughter wasn't suffering from blood loss; she was suffering from memories of her past again. Luna screamed causing the whole guild to run up there. When they got up there Luna was screaming and tossing and turning. Mavis knew she couldn't do anything. Mavis once tried to calm her down from these nightmares when she was younger than she is now.

**Flashback**

Mavis just found Luna and Ryu a week ago and she told Luna that she was her grandmother. Luna and Ryu stayed at Mavis's home, one night someone was screaming in Luna's room. Mavis went to go see what was wrong and saw Luna screaming, tossing and turning. Mavis went on the side of Luna to calm her down, when Mavis touched Luna, Luna screamed even louder and she engulfed by a bright light and Mavis was tossed back. 'is Luna really this strong' Mavis thought. Then Ryu ran in "Luna! I knew this would happen if I wasn't in the same bedroom with her." Ryu ran up to the light and moments later the light disappeared and Ryu had Luna bridal style in his arms and Luna was calmly sleeping. "Sorry ,bout that you must be wondering what just happened." Ryu said smiling at Mavis. "Luna always does this when she is sleeping when I'm not with her. She does this because of our past, when didn't grow up in what I would call a good environment. She's been doing this since we were three." He said smiling down at Luna, he then sat down with Luna on his lap and continued. "She would do this when I was in the other room and not in the same room as her. Others tried to calm her down, but I don't know why, but I'm the only one that can calm her down. I think I'm the only one who can calm her down because we grew up only trusting each other no one else. Again sorry about that."

**End of Flashback**

Luna was screaming her head off and Fairy Tail looked at her worryingly. Natsu walked over to her and was about to calm her down. "Wait don't!" Mavis yelled. Too late Natsu already toughed her arm Mavis waited, but nothing happened. "What?" Natsu asked questioningly. "Never mind." Marvis said. "Okay then." Natsu said he picked up the screaming Luna and put her on his lap and started to pet her head whispering "Shhhh Luna calm down." Moments later Luna calmed down. "How is that possible?" Mavis said. "What?" Lucy asked. "She has never calmed down for anyone other than Ryu when this happens." 'Has Luna already figured out that Natsu is her father?' Mavis thought. "What do you mean, this has happened before?" Lucy asked. "Yes it was when I first took her and Ryu in and she started screaming like just a few moments ago, I went to go calm her down and she was engulfed by a bright light I was tossed back, then Ryu came in and calmed her down. He said to me that this used to happen a lot and when other tried to calm her down she would do the same thing, only he could calm her down, because when they were growing up they only trusted each other no one else. But know, how is it Natsu can calm her down?" 'I am most certain that Luna would only calm down for her father, but only if she knew that it was her father. I wonder…' Mavis thought. "Natsu when you found Luna did she say anything to you?" Mavis asked. "Actually….


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Mavis's P.O.V

"Actually… before she fainted she did say something." Natsu said. "Can you tell me?" I asked "Yeah I guess sh-" I cut him off. "Can I hear this alone with him." I said looking at Fairy Tail. They nodded and left. With Luna still in his arms he continued "She said 'Daddy', then she pasted out." "So she did figure out." I whispered. "Figured out what?" "Just as I thought, I know why Luna will calm down to you." I said. "Why?" Natsu asked. "Naturally a child will calm down to their parents touch, Luna would only calm down if she knew who her father or mother was. She calmed down because she finally figured out who her father is." I said plainly. "Then who's her father?" Natsu said "You baka it's you!" I said angrily. "What?" Natsu said.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu was sitting dumbfounded about what Mavis just told him. 'Luna is my daughter, but how?' Natsu thought. "Remember Natsu her parents you and her mother forgot she was born so there is no way that you would know she was your child unless you notice, her smell is mixed with you and her mother scent." "Luna's my daughter." Natsu said. Then suddenly the remembered everything, but Luna's mother face wasn't visible, nor was her hair just her being pageant, that mission where a mage made them forget about Luna after she was born. "I remember." Natsu whispered. "Well that's good we got one parent now she just has to figure out who her mother is." Mavis said and added. "Did see who the mother was?" "No, her face was fuzzy." "Okay that's good Luna can figure it out by herself now not just for her, but for the both of you." Mavis said smiling. Natsu looked down at his daughter "Well we have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up." Natsu said making his toothy grin. "I don't think so I think she figured it out and doesn't need it explained it to her. Natsu is it alright if she stays at your house?" Mavis asked. "Of course she is MY daughter after all." Making another toothy grin. "Well then will you take her home." "Sure thing." Natsu said. "Thank you Natsu." "I should be thanking you Mavis because if you didn't send Luna here I would have never remembered her." Mavis looked at him in surprise 'did that dense baka just say something smart.' Mavis thought, she just smiled at him as he walked out with Luna in his arms. When he walk downstairs everyone formed a circle around him asking him questions like 'what were you guys talking about?' and 'why do you have Luna with you?' Natsu just looked at them and smiled and said "I'm going home." And walked out of the guild. "That was weird even for Natsu?" Lucy said. "Mavis can you tell us why he had Luna with him?" Lucy asked. "Well it is natural for a father to take his daughter home." She said. "Wait, did you just say daughter?" Laxus said. "Yep Luna is Natsu's daughter that is why she calmed down for him she finally figured out who her father was and she knew it was him when he touched her that is why she didn't freak out." Mavis said. "That makes sense." Lisanna said. "Now all she has to do it figure out who her mother is, right?" Levy said. "Indeed." Mavis said. 'I hope her figuring out who her mother is, is as easy has her figuring out Natsu was her father.' Mavis thought looking at Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school, bdays, and my brothers wrestling matches. :3

Luna's P.O.V

I woke up on couch with a blanket around me and some blue cat cuddled up near me. 'Blue cat?' wait that's that pink heads cat isn't it. I sat up rubbing my head "Ow where am I?" looking around. "Wow this place is a mess. What happened to me?" Then I remember being in the forest with Ryu then I pasted out and called someone my dad, but I can't remember who. Then, I heard a snoring from upstairs; I carefully got up trying my best not to wake the blue cat. When I got upstairs I saw pink head sleeping in a hammock. I looked at him for a moment and then realized something, 'he's my dad' I thought. I backed up a little and fell down the stair, making a loud crashing noise when I hit the bottom. Instantly both the blue cat and my dad woke up. 'I think that is the first time I called him dad instead of pink head.' I thought "Ouchy." I said rubbing my butt that hit the floor really hard.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu woke up and ran to where he heard a loud noise. Luna was there rubbing her butt, from falling. She looked up and saw Natsu and ran toward him and tackled him saying "Good morning daddy." With a smile on her face. Natsu hugged her back and fell on his butt. Happy flew over to them still half asleep "Natsu what's up with all the noise?" the blue neko said. "Nothing Happy we just fell." "Okay I'm going back to bed." The neko said rubbing his eyes. "Daddy can we go to the guild today." Luna said looking at Natsu with puppy eyes, "Sure kido." He said with a toothy grin. Luna got up started running around yelling "YAY I FOUND MY DADDY!" then finally she ran into a wall. Her face was red and she started stumbling everywhere. "Daddy where's the bathroom." Luna said shaking. "Right over there." Natsu said pointing to the left. Luna got back to her cheerful self and said "I'm going to get ready to go to Fairy Tail!" Then she ran into the bathroom minutes later she came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a new dress on this one was pink with ruffles on the end of it that were white and a weird necklace on it looked like a watch, but around her neck, the necklace was gold with weird symbols on it. "What's that necklace Luna?" Natsu asked "As you can see it does look like a watch and it is, but I had this for as long as I can remember I don't even know where I got it from," said Luna looking at the watch around her neck. "Anyways no more talk let's go!" fist pumping her little hand in the air running toward the door. Happy was fully awake now and flew on top of Luna's head. Natsu ran after then "Wait up for me, you two!" he said. "No way I'm beating my daddy to the guild with Happy." Luna said laughing. Luna, Happy, and Natsu got to the guild Luna got there before for Natsu slamming the doors opening like Natsu does "Good morning" she said running like she was an airplane to the counter. "What would you like hun" Mira said sweetly. "Ummmm can I have some strawberry shake with fiery chicken." Luna said cheerfully. "Okay just a moment please." "Okay sissy Mira." Mira's eyes then sparkled, Mira ran to where Luna was and hugged her tight. "That's it you are toooooo cute Luna!" "Sissy Mira I'm swished." Mira then let Luna go. "Sorry Luna it's just that you are too cute. Are you sure Natsu is your father?" Mira asked. Natsu yelled from behind "What you trying to say Mira?" "Yep daddy is my daddy." Luna said smiling. Everyone in the guild started laughing. Natsu was still wondering about that watch around Luna's neck. 'I wonder what that watch is exactly.' Natsu thought to himself looking at Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Swry I really haven't undated in forever. I had a lot of skool work near the end of the yr. I got of skool not to long ago and my bday was just a couple days ago and fathers day was today soooooo ya I think you no whr im going wif dis -.-

Normal P.O.V

Luna was sitting at the bar drinking her drink and eating her food once finished she asked Mira something. "Sissy Mira is there a empty room in here that I can go in to be alone for a little while I have to do something."

"Sure there's one right by the bathroom sweety." Mira said.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully and sweet. Once out of sight Mira yelled to Natsu.

"Natsu you sure she is your child she seems to cute and sweet to be yours." Mira said giggling.

"Of course Mira!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Wait were is Luna anyways?" Natsu questioned.

"She's in extra room she said she had to do something alone." Mira said. Natsu walked the way to the empty room to see what Luna was doing. "What are you doing Natsu?" Mira asked

"Seeing what she's doing, I'm her father so I can see what she's doing." Natsu said proudly.

"What if she's concentrating on trying to find her mother." Lucy said

"I'm just going to peek in, I'm not going to bug her."

"You so sure about that fire breath." Gray said in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." Cana said drinking a barrel of booze.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" he yelled Natsu laughed at him and started walking toward where Luna was again. When he was closer he heard music playing he got ever closer and made his way to the door and peeked in. He saw Luna dancing and her necklace was on a piano in there playing the music. (if you have ever watched pandroa hearts it is Lacie :3) Her dancing was beautiful so beautiful even word couldn't describe, it was ballet that much Natsu knew.

"Mira, Lucy come here and look at this." Natsu whispered waving to Mira and Lucy. Both girls looked at each other and went over to Natsu.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Look," he said pointing to Luna. Mira and Lucy's eyes were now sparkling.

"Wow so beautiful." Mira and Lucy said together. They were stuck in the dazzling dancing of the six year old. Luna stopped and looked toward when she heard too much noise coming from near the door. It was cracked opened and 3 pairs of eyes looking at her.

"I know your there can you stop looking at me." Luna said sighing then she heard the necklace stopped playing by itself her eyes widened in realization, taking her necklace and closing it. After she said this Natsu, Lucy, and Mira came in, Lucy came in last and once she stepped in Luna flinched 'she smells familiar.' She thought.

"You a wonderful dancer Luna why did you want to dance by yourself?" Mira asked.

"Because I like doing it alone."

"Come on no one can like doing something alone." Lucy said reaching out toward Luna. But Luna slapped her hand away making everyone in the room flinch, even Natsu. Her hair covering eyes Luan spoke.

"I like doing things alone lady," she was going to say something else but she just said "Just leave me."

"LUNA WHY DI-" Natsu yelled until Luna interrupted him.

"You may be my father, but you will never understand me." She said looking up at Natsu with sad eyes then quickly making them covered by her hair "no one will." She said walking out of the room.

"One minute she cheerful the next she gets all defensive." Natsu said looking at the door with sad eyes with what his daughter just said.

"It is true though Natsu." Mira said "She grew up without a mother and her father to show her love and affection until she was about three, but they person she did have to show her love and affection and be there for her when she didn't have her parents was Ryu and he turned his back on her from I can see, it going to be hard to trust you completely." Mira finished. Marvis showed up after Mira finished.

"Sorry I don't know why she did that she usually doesn't ask like that in front of people. She will usually act cheerful even if she is sad, but I guess something is on her mind that caused her guard to get knocked down." Marvis said sadly. Lucy smiled.

"It's fine I understand I didn't really have my dad when I grew up." Lucy said

"I'm going to look for her." Natsu said running out of the room. He ran to his and Luna's house and found it empty and Luna's stuff gone. He found a little note on the couch. '_Daddy sorry I acted bad I have a lot on my mind and I have something important decision to make in my life and I was deciding what to do and I just got mad at not knowing what to do and I took it out on Lucy, tell her I'm sorry. I made up my mind as much I want to stay with you and then find my mom and finally have a family with you guys I can't do that, I have something else to do that might be the end of me but I have to do it. I love you daddy, bye, for good._

_~Luna Dragneel_

Natsu was know crying at his daughters noted. He wiped his tears and ran to the guild, hoping Marvis was still there. When he got there he was breathing deeply.

"Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Is Marvis asked?" Natsu asked between his breaths.

"Yeah, she is talking to Master upstairs." Mira said. Natsu quickly ran upstairs to Master's door and slammed it opened. Master and Mavis looked at him.

"Mavis Luna ran off saying she had something else she had to do that might be the death of her, what does she mean?" Natsu asked almost yelled. Marvis quickly got up.

"She what?!" Marvis yelled. Natsu nodded.

"Mavis what is she talking about."

"Well around the time I found her and Ryu they once said something to me not knowing they said it, it was like they were possessed 'a time will come when we will die by a dragons hands but we will win dyeing in the process, to save everyone we love once the necklace it played for the last time it will start. When the last time will be we do not know, but it will happen, we will die.' I didn't know what it meant at the time now I do!" Marvis yelled terrified.

"What?!" Natsu said

"Acnologia" Marvis said "He told me before I banished him from the dragon world that he would come back and get his revenge. The necklace must tell Luna and Ryu when Acnologia was going to attack, but since Ryu isn't will Luna she is going to try to beat him be herself!" Marvis said now crying. Natsu in shock shook his head, patted Marvis's back.

"We'll get her back before then." Natsu said with his goofy smile.

"Let's hope." Master said.

"Alright let's go." Natsu said pumping his fist in the air like Luna did this morning.


End file.
